1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical light solidifying device; in particular, the present invention relates to a medical light solidifying device that utilizes a light beam with a specific wavelength emitted from an LED unit so as to solidify a target material.
2. Description of Related Art
A medical light solidifying device for the dental artisan utilizes a light beam to solidify a target material, such as a tooth mold, or an artificial tooth, wherein the production process is complex. However, the lighting source for a traditional medical light solidifying device, such as halogen lamp, merely emits light beam from a single light source location. Thus the target material that has been solidified may not be uniform. Therefore, a rotary work table is used for changing the following conditions so as to rapidly and uniformly solidify the target material.
1. Shortens the distance between the lighting source and the target material.
2. Increases the light intensity of the lighting source.
3. Changes the location of the lighting source.
However, the medical light solidifying device of the prior art still has the following problems.
1. If the distance between the lighting source and the target material is shortened, it is then inconvenient to take or place the target material.
2. If the light intensity of the lighting source is increased, the target material may still not be uniformly solidified due to the outline of the target material not being a single surface, so that the lighting source cannot uniformly emit upon all surfaces, or in order to cover all surfaces the lighting source may have to be moved to various locations and thereby taking more time.
3. If the location of the lighting source has been changed, the location of the target material being emitting is consequently changed. However, because the outline of the target material is not a single surface, a dead zone may exist so that the target material may still not be uniformly solidified even by change the location of the lighting source.